happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ménage à Trois
Ménage à Trois is the seventh episode of the second season of FTF Tree Friends, as well of the season finale. It was released on August 25, 2015. Roles Starring *Emma Featuring *Feary *Petunia *Tarsy Appearances *Taily *Humpy Plot Humpy is seen in his dump truck while drinking some beer and passing by Emma's house. Gardener Taily is seen in Emma's garden. Humpy sees Taily and says hello to him, dropping his beer on a button. The dirt that is in Humpy's dump truck is ejected on Emma's house. Taily avoids the dirt and sighs in relief, but he later gets impaled by a damaged rake. When Emma gets back home, she realizes that her house is dirty and her gardener is dead. That night, Emma switches off the lights. She's disgusted by her dirty bed. The next day, Tarsy rings Emma's door. He is with Petunia and Feary. Emma is seen tired with a cup of coffee in her hand, but smiles when she sees them. Emma orders Feary, Tarsy and Petunia to clean her house while she's relaxing in her garden. While cleaning, Feary sees a beetle escaping from the dirt. In fear, he farts at Petunia's head. After getting rid of the odor, she escapes from the backdoor, but falls down a hill through bushes. She lands on a highway, quite injured. While trying to get up, she's run over by a truck. Feary sees the beetle going on the corridor wall. For a chance at killing it, he removes a part from his broom and replaces it with a harpoon. He walks silently through the corridor then slams the wall to kill the beetle. However, he realizes that he had killed Tarsy instead. Feary walks backwards in fear, then falls on the stairs after going through an open door which leads to the electricity cellar. He gets beheaded during the fall. Emma goes into the house and finds the corpse of Tarsy. Afraid, she decided to take the vacuum cleaner to get rid of his body. But the vacuum cleaner doesn't work because Feary ended up powering off the entire house's electricity during his death. Emma runs to her electricity cellar to turn the electricity back on, but falls on Feary's corpse. She then runs out in fear. The vacuum cleaner starts by itself (as it was activated when the power goes on). Emma runs to the vacuum cleaner, but falls because of the dirt. She gets her left eye injured, then the vacuum cleaner passes by and sucks Emma's left eye. Later, it sucks up her entire body. Moments later, Emma's house is seen all clean. The vacuum cleaner appears and stops working. Before the episode ends, it spits out Emma's sucked corpse. Moral Don't call the world dirty because you forgot to clean your glasses. Deaths *Taily is impaled by a damaged rake. *Petunia is run over by a truck. *Tarsy is smashed by a harpoon. *Feary is beheaded when he falls on the stairs. *Emma's body is sucked into a vacuum cleaner. Trivia *This was the final episode before Flippy the French's departure of the wiki in December 2015, putting the series on a hiatus of two years before Flippy's comeback. *''Ménage à Trois'' is an expression in French that means household at three. **While the actual expression has a sexual meaning, the writer takes it literally for fun. *The episode is a "response" from Flippy the French to his former crush, Emma, who rejected him on May 22, 2015. *Feary's injuries and death is similar to Pop's injuries in A Vicious Cycle. Category:Fan Episodes Category:FTF Tree Friends